Obsessed
by KillianRose
Summary: UA: Tu es as moi car je suis riche, car je peux tout t'offrir, car je suis ton désir, car je suis ta rédemption, car je suis à toi. IronFrost/FrostIron (EN PAUSE)


**Bonjour Bonsoir chers lecteurs ou lectrices :)**

**Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction, complètement différente de se que j'ai écrit précédemment.**

**Ici, il s'agit de FrostIron et IronFrost et le thème est beaucoup plus cru et imager que se que j'écrivais jusqu'alors (d'où le rating M).**

**Je tiens à prévenir que cette fanfiction parlera de sexe, de drogue, de prostitution et tous se qui s'ensuit alors si ce n'est pas votre kif, passer votre chemin. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le droguer

Se lever, se droguer, manger, se droguer, aller travailler, sexe, drogue, sexe.

Voilà le quotidien de Loki, un homme torturait par la vie, travaillant dans un club SM pour pouvoir se payer sa drogue quotidienne.

Loki vivait dans un quartier mal famé de New York, aussi suspect et dangereux que lui même.

Il était un homme du chaos, vivant sans vivre, vivant pour ses besoins et non pour ces désirs.

C'était un jour d'hiver, un hiver froid et intense qui persister depuis maintenant un mois.

Loki aimait cet air givré qui passer par sa fenêtre mal isolé et fissuré. Il aimait être réveillé par cette brise glaciale qui lui faisait lentement émerger des ténèbres.

La douceur de la brise laissa place à son habituelle migraine qui l'agresser aussi violemment qu'un pieux qu'on enfoncerait dans le cœur. Il se leva de son lit pour ramasser la seringue qu'il avait laissé tomber avant de sombrer dans le sommeille, ramasser ses lambeaux éparpillés dans sa misérable chambre pour les jeter sans pitié sur une chaise.

Il voulait se doucher pour chasser l'odeur de son travaille qui avait envahi ses pores la veille mais il n'avais pas de douche, pas de salle de bain, juste le strict nécessaire.

Il allait encore devoir attendre d'être au club pour se doucher.

Cette dépendance l'insupporté mais avec le salaire qu'il gagner, il ne pouvait que ce payer de quoi survivre et sa drogue.

Sa tête était lourde, trop lourde et la sonnette de l'entrée n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'est dans un grognement qu'il alla ouvrir au seul gars capable de le supporter et qui lui fournissait ses vivres.

-Oula, si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirais que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Une longue nuit, rectifia Loki en laissant l'homme entrer, une main sur son crane douloureux.

-Oh, roucoula l'homme en rentrant et posant son sac sur la table. Combien ?

-Cinq.

L'homme répondit en sifflant, s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Loki qui c'était affalé lamentablement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, tirant le sac à lui, sortant de quoi se préparer pour se défoncer en fumant. Quand il alluma son œuvre, un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres fines.

-Dis moi Steve, commença Loki en tendant le bédo à son ami, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de venir t'occuper de moi chaque jour ? Je ne suis qu'un putain de gigolo qui sème le malheur partout où il pose ses putains de pieds ?

Le nommer Steve attrapa se que lui tendait Loki dans un sourire et tira sur la chose avant de déclarer.

-Parce qu'on est collègue et tu sais comme j'aime m'occuper des animaux abandonnés.

-Tu es vraiment un maso pure et dur mon pauvre Steve, dit Loki en lui reprenant sa drogue. Ton favori ta encore bien utiliser hier ?

-Et pas qu'une fois. Ce chez Phil me paie une petite fortune pour que je le laisse faire tous ce qu'il veut avec mon corps, et je m'en plain pas, il sait autant se faire plaisir que me faire plaisir.

Loki ricana à sa remarque.

Un favori était tous se que Loki éviter. N'avoir qu'un homme ou une femme ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant que d'une seule créature et le spécifier bien à chaque client qui venant prendre du plaisir avec lui.

_Je fais de toi ma chose, pour cette nuit et uniquement cette nuit, car une fois souiller, tu ne vaux plus rien pour ton maître. Tu ne sera plus qu'une petite pute dévergondée à mes yeux, une honte au yeux de celui que tu idolâtreras pendant ses prochaine heures, une créature insignifiante._

Tels était la devise de Loki

Oh, bien sur, certain était revenu et Loki les accueillait, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, mais il leur faisait comprendre qu'il était tout sauf réjouit de les satisfaire de nouveau et qu'il était fort déçu du comportement de son esclave. Les clients ne revenait que deux fois en général, ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur maître adoré.

Loki ne voulait pas de favori et n'en aurait jamais.

Et Steve le savait, car Steve connaissait tous de son ami et était le seul de tout le club à connaître le vrai Loki, le Loki torturer par la vie, le Loki avec des envies suicidaires, le Loki qui se rattache à sa drogue, le Loki qui avait était jusqu'à renier son nom.

Steve était devenu se qu'il est par passion, par envie et non par contrainte. Il vivait au club qui faisait également lupanar et cohabiter avec ses collègues. Ils étaient quatre à habiter au Avengers : Natasha, aussi dominatrice que voluptueuse, Steve, le gentil garçon obéissant de ses messieurs, Jane, la jeune timide masochiste et Clint, l'homme au fouet pour dame. Seule Bruce et Loki n'habitaient pas avec tous se petit monde : Loki car la drogue était autorisé dans le club mais interdite dans l'enceinte du lupanar et Bruce car il était trop violent et impulsif pour cohabiter avec qui que ce soit.

-Il faut que j'y aille, se reprit Steve en se levant. Ne soit pas trop défoncer avant de te rendre au taf ce soir.

-Bien maman, répondit Loki un sourire sur les lèvres qui voulait dire « court toujours ».

Steve soupira comme un parent exaspérait par son enfant avant de capturer les lèvres de Loki avec passion. Loki y répondit immédiatement attrapant la chemise de son collègue pour approfondirent le baiser.

Les baisers.

Les baisers étaient une marque de confiance, de respect et d'amitié dans ce milieu.

Les prostitués n'embrassaient par leur client, cela été interdit.

Interdiction de s'attacher à un client.

Interdiction de donner un espoir vain à un client.

Alors les prostitués s'embrassaient entre eux, montrant leur affection et leur respect pour leur collègue.

C'est donc dans un baiser enflammer que se quittèrent Steve et Loki avant de se retrouvaient le soir même pour travailler.

Loki se défonça à la seringue après le départ de Steve, affaler dans son lit, les images troubles trottant devant ses yeux, le délire envahissant son être, la délivrance s'ouvrant devant lui.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive et quand les effets de son poison diminuèrent, il était près de vingt heures.

Merde.

En retard, encore une fois.

Le temps qu'il émerge complètement et qu'il se rende au club, il serait passé vingt deux heures.

Fury, le directeur, serait une fois de plus sur son dos pendant toute la soirée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il n'oserait jamais jeter dehors sa petite mine d'or.

C'est donc avec un soupire désobligeant qu'il quitta son misérable studio pour se rendre en enfers, une soirée de plus.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Fury lui passa un savon lors de son arrivée et comme il l'avait prédit, il en avait plus que rien à foutre.

Il alla dans sa « chambre » pour enfin prendre sa douche. Il se délecta de la chaleur de l'eau, de sa douceur sur sa peau, peut être la seule chose qu'il le faisait encore frissonner de plaisir.

La musique forte du club lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreille. Il se prépara, s'habillant d'un pantalon de cuire moulant parfaitement ses formes, ses cheveux plaquer en arrière lui donnant un air sévère, s'armant d'un fouet qu'il attacha à sa ceinture, revêtu son veston de cuir émeraude.

Il était près à appâter ses proies, les charmer, les dévorer du regard, les faire frissonner, les soumettre à sa personne.

Ils sortit de sa chambre, remarquant Natasha déjà en de charmante compagnie lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans le club.

Il y avait foule se soir.

Beaucoup dansaient, beaucoup buvaient, beaucoup s'aguichaient.

Loki s'approcha du bar de sa démarche féline, attirant déjà le regard de certain homme et certaine femme.

Loki n'avait pas de préférence, du moment qu'il le payait généreusement, il s'en foutait du trou qu'il aller baiser.

Loki commanda une vodka pour commencer en douceur et s'assit contre le bar, les jambes bien écarter pour aguicher encore plus les gens s'accumulant autour de lui.

Il porta son regard vers la piste de danse. Steve se déhancher avec fougue contre les cuisses de son favori, Clint avait déjà trois femmes gluaient à ses pieds et Bruce promener un homme à travers la foule, attacher à une laisse, complètement nu.

Loki sourit au spectacle. Les hommes autour de lui, lui commander des verres et Loki sortit son fouet le claquant sur le bar :

-Si vous croyez cher esclave, que votre maître va accepter quelque chose autre que votre jouissance, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ailleurs.

Les hommes frissonnèrent et sortirent leur argent pour acheter les services de leur Dieu.

Loki regarder les sommes que proposer les hommes.

Loki se retenait de rie à gorge déployer.

_Regarder moi toute ses misérables créatures, pitoyable._

Il allait accepter un petit patron d'entreprise qui lui proposer un petit pactole de mille dollars pour la nuit quand une voix plus forte à côté de lui s'éleva :

-Un million de dollar pour la nuit, proposa l'homme à côté de lui. Cela vous convient-il, maître ?

L'homme en question était habillé d'un trois pièces qui avait l'air très coûteux. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil. Une célébrité ? Peut être bien. Il entendit les hommes murmurer et reculer, abandonnant en ayant reconnu l'homme.

Loki était intrigué par cet homme mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de son nom ou de sa personne : il lui promettait un joli pactole alors qui il était lui importé peut.

Loki se redressa, fièrement, faisant claquer son fouet dans les airs et le pointant vers l'homme en question :

-Bien, tu seras à moi pour cette nuit alors mets toi à genou devant ton maître, esclave.

L'homme afficha un rictus de défis avant de mettre en face de Loki, retirant ses lunettes et plantant son regard de braise dans celui de Loki.

L'homme avait de l'audace, l'homme s'agenouilla devant son maître mais le toisa toujours de son regard 'ambre.

Il s'était agenouillé devant lui mais il n'était pas le soumis.

Il était le dominant sous son regard d'ambre.

Loki eut un rictus de défi que l'homme à genou afficha également.

Cette nuit allait être très intéressante.

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? Votre avis mes nécessaires, surtout que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un tels écrits.**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!**


End file.
